lost memories
by heidy.gutierrez.5203
Summary: what would happen if Nikita had not escaped division on the episode one way season 1 episode 11. what i think could have also happened. first Nikita story hope you like it and please REVIEW ;)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Nikita story and second story in fan fiction . This starts in the middle of the episode all the way season 1 episode 11. In this story Nikita didn't escape Division and Amanda does what she knows best . I hope you'll read it and like it . On to the story.

Pov Amanda

"what do you want to do with her " Amanda asked Percy

" figure out where she has my black box and kill her " Percy answered with anger

"are you sure you want me to kill her " Amanda said in that classy and calm voice.

" she could be of used "

"what do you mean?" Percy asked with interest know , he knew that Amanda always had a plan under her sleeve.

" well I'm just saying Nikita is a Pearson who has many talents she was our second best agent apart from Michael , never failed and always excided expectations, it would be a shame to waste such talent" Amanda said firmly.

" what are you planning Amanda "Percy asked know with curiosity.

Amanda knew in that moment that her plan was going to satisfy Percy a lot . so she went on explaining the idea she had for Nikita's future with a smile on her face.

Michael's Pov

" your leg is going to be fine Michael " the doctor said

" Thank you " Michael said dryly

The doctor left , Michael was exhausted but he was worried he still couldn't believe that Alex a simple recruit had captured Nikita . He needed to find out what happened in that cottage. He was also worried he didn't want to give Nikita up but how could he have saved her when agents were near him , if they were alone he would have made sure she was fine and left her. What would they do to her , he wondered with worry .

" Michael do you need something " the guard outside medical asked him .

" ya could you call Alex up here please " he asked

The guard nodded and left . he needed to ask Alex what really happened.

Alex Pov

oh my god I have to find a way to get Nikita out of here, Alex thought as she maybe her way to weaponry she had a plan but she had to work fast .

" Alex Michael wants you on medical now " said one of the guards

Now what Alex thought

She got to medical and Saw Michael's leg hurt " oh my god are you alright " she asked worriedly .

" ya it's just a clean wound , I got lucky " Michael said

" listen have they debrief you yet " Michael asked .

"no" Alex answered " when they do tell them your gun jammed ok" Michael said

" but they heard " " they didn't hear anything tell them your gun jammed " he said more in a command tone know .

"Ok" Alex said she needed to go know she turned around but Michael talked .

" Alex how did you get away when she captured you " Michael asked with that deep voice that scared everyone .

" I didn't , she dropped me to get her gun and that is when I made my move " Alex said . Michael nodded " ok know could you please pass me the tablet " Michel asked motioning to the tablet in the table , she gave it to him .

" can I go know " she asked hopefully

" no I'm going to deprive you " Michael said

" now ! isn't Amanda suppose to " she asked

"yes but Amanda is occupied with Nikita right now sit " Michael said

" wait if you were going to deprive me why did you tell me to say my gun jammed " she asked confused.

" don't ask questions Alex know SIT" he said

I'm sorry Nikita, Alex said she sat down and started what turned out to be a one hour deprived session with Michael . She just hoped Nikita would be alright.

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since they had captured Nikita and nobody knew what was going on. Everybody wanted to to know if they had killed her, or were torturing her. Everything was weird , Amanda canceled all her sessions she was only seen talking to Percy in secret. Classes went on as always Birkhoff kept on giving his boring computer classes, Michael's leg had been healed and he was seen coming out and into operations or as always training his recruits . Everything was the same but nobody could hide the curiosity.

One day when everyone was in the training room they were stopped suddenly by all the guards and taken to the largest room in division . it was so full it seemed like all division was there agents and recruits . when everyone was there Amanda, Percy, Birkhoff and finally Michael came into the room and stood in front of everyone.

" you must all be asking yourself what you're doing here " Percy talked first " we've been keeping a secret that we are all sure you will want to know, first let me point out that nobody not even Michael and Birkhoff know what we are going to say " Percy said looking at Michael.

" but I'm going to let Amanda explain this to you all " Percy said motioning for Amanda

She smiled and tanked Percy.

" as you all know two weeks ago we finally captured Nikita thanks to Alex " some people clapped when Amanda said that and turned around to see Alex who just smiled and put her head down.

" but after a lot of discussion with Percy we came to the decision that we will not kill her" Amanda said, gasps came from the crowed .

" I'm not going to get into details but lets just say that in Nikita's head she has been in a coma for three years , after a mission gone terribly wrong , as you may all know Nikita went rouge when the man she loved Daniel died, in the mind of Nikita now she never met Daniel or went rouge , in her mind she is a loyal agent of division . " Amanda stopped for a moment to let everyone take in what she just said .

" we decided that Nikita is to talented to kill and know that she thinks she is still an agent in division we've decided to not kill her and let her continue being an agent " everyone was shocked

"Because it has been three years Nikita will train with all of you for the next month and just be another recruit "Percy said

"What we are asking all of you is to not tell Nikita anything about her going rouge, Daniel, or anything that has happened this last three years" Percy said

" whoever disobeys this order will have serious consequences " Amanda finished .

" are we all understood " she said everyone nodded

" any questions " Percy asked

" yes birkhoff " Percy asked

"when will she be here " Birkhoff asked

"in a couple of days we hope " Amanda answered

" anything else "

" who is going to be her handler " one of the other handlers asked

Everyone turned around to see him and one agent said "are you seriously asking that stupid question "

"What she could be my recruit "he said

"everybody knows that Nikita is Michael's property one way or another" an agent in the far back said

" Michael is going to be Nikita's handler but not because she is his property, she was his recruit when she was in division four years ago it is only correct for him to be her handler know" Amanda answered

"Isn't it right Michael "Amanda asked

"Yes whatever you say Amanda "Michael answered coolly

Suddenly a doctor came in running into the room " Amanda, Percy " he screamed

" why are you yelling Ron" Amanda asked

" Nikita she's awake " he said out of breath

Amanda walked hurriedly out of the room talking to the doctor . Everyone turned around to see Percy" you may all leave and remember not a word to Nikita about her past good night, Michael , birkhoff lets go see Nikita " Percy said and left with the two guys . everyone else started slowly leaving

Alex felt relieve wash over her body knowing that Nikita was going to be fine in a way .

Michael Pov

Michael was walking to medical with Percy alone he still couldn't believe what he had just heard his Nikita was going to be all right. As he entered medical he say Percy and Amanda talking to the doctor.

" Michael go in and talk to her I think that right now she'll be more comfortable with some of her friends than the bosses , will go in a couple of minutes " Amanda said with a smile.

When I entered the room I saw birkhoff hugging Nikita I heard him say that he missed her she looked beautiful even with no make up and in a hospital gown .

" Michael nice of you to join us " Birkhoff said sarcastically

Nikita finale saw him god he felt so happy she was here and that they weren't pointing guns at each other. She gave him a smile but not one of those fake ones she gives people she doesn't care about a smile that reached her eyes.

" hello Michael " Nikita said

" hello Nikita how to do feel " Michael answered

" is that all no welcome back to the land of the leaving hug " she asked Michael approached her bed and hugged her really strong . after a minute birkhoff spoke

" Michael don't squeeze her we don't want her to go back to being sleeping beauty"

" you have no idea how much I missed you " Michael whispered before letting go and sitting down in the bed .

" so what happened to me" Nikita asked

"Amanda will explain everything, but you're going to be okay "Michael told her with a smile he hadn't shown in three years.

Wow it three am and I'm writing this I hope you all liked this please review tell me your ideas should I continue should I delete it , or should I go hide under a rock because it was horrible whatever you think let me know I hope you like it till next time bye .


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much everyone who review you're amazing, I wanted to get some things clear first of all to everyone who asked if this was a Mikita story OF COURSE but the other characters will still be included . Also someone said about salex, in this story Tom didn't die so it's going to be Alex and Tom but if you guys want I could find a way to put Sean in there maybe have a love triangle. If someone thinks that's a good idea review, or has an idea for this story, or want to see something let me know. That is all thank you and on to the story .

"So what happened to me "Nikita Asked?

"Amanda will explain everything but you're going to be okay "Michael told her with a smile he hadn't shown in three years.

Nikita Pov

Nikita woke up whit a horrible headache, where am I she thought.

"Hello Nikita, I'm so happy your awake, I'm Doctor Josh, how are you feeling "the man said.

"Where am I "Nikita Asked?

"You're in division, in medical "the doctor answered

"Why am I here "she asked "what happened "? Nikita asked trying to sit up

"Amanda and Percy will explain everything to you in a moment please; don't try to stand up "he said putting his hands on my shoulder and leaning me back.

The doctor motioned with his fingers for another doctor to come in, " Ron please go tell Amanda and Percy that Nikita has woken up" he said before Ron left running out of the room.

"Ok how are you feeling "he asked

"I have a horrible headache "I said

"We'll give you something for it now let me do a couple test to make sure your physically fine "he said

He proceeded by telling me if I could move my legs and arms, he checked my eyes throat and ears.

"Ok it seems physically your fine "he said with a smile

"Why do you keep on saying physically is something wrong with me mentally "I asked concerned.

"Yes and no but like I said I would prefer Amanda explaining everything to you "excuse me "and with that he walked out of the room

Ok now I'm confused, what is wrong with me, suddenly a door opened and birkhoff walked in with a smile on his face.

"Nikki you're finally back how are you feeling "he said

Without letting me answer he hugged me "we've missed you so much "

Suddenly the door opened and Michael walked in , God he looked so much more handsome then I remember , he looked like he had more muscle know and his clothes were more tight know , stop Nikita say something

But birkhoff was the one to break the silence "Michael nice of you to join us "

"Hello Michael "I said

"Hello Nikita how do you feel "he asked

God his voice it sounded so manly and sexy, stop Nikita, she had to say something clever come on

"Is that all no welcome back to the world of the living hug "she said meant as a joke but it surprised her when he approached her and gave her a big warm hug she didn't want to ever let go.

"Michael don't squeeze her we don't want her to go back to being sleeping beauty "birkhoff said, he just had to ruin the moment

Before pulling out Michael spoke into my ear "you have no idea how much I missed you "he let go and sat in the bed

"So what happened to me "I asked hoping I would get an answer this time?

"Amanda will explain everything, but you're going to be okay "Michael said with a smile

"Why does everyone say that? What happened? And what is Amanda going to explain? "I asked frustrated now.

"Hello Nikita "Amanda suddenly walked into the room "how are you feeling "she said with a smile

"I'm feeling fine now could somebody please explain to me what is going on "I asked anger clearly showing in my voice

"What year is it Nikita "Amanda asked calmly

"2007 why Amanda "she said was this a game

"Actually its 2010 Nikita "she said

"No its 2007 I said "I said "what is the last thing you remember Nikita "Amanda asked.

"I remember being in Russia for a mission "I said she motioned for me to keep going "I was getting ready to go to a ball, Michael knocked on my door, he said he was going to be my escort for the ball, we went and we finished the mission, we came back to the house "suddenly I stopped remembering the kiss me and Michael had shared that night I couldn't tell Amanda that.

"What else "Michael said

I looked up at him and saw concern in his eyes "Michael and I said goodnight and we went to sleep, and then we hoped into a plane in the morning that is the last thing I remember "I finished

"WHAT IS HAPPENING WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE IM CRAZY "I screamed I was tired of not knowing anything

" Nikita 6 months ago you went on a mission where you suffered a head injury and that cost you to have some memory lost , we knew that you weren't going to remember some things but we didn't expect it to be as serious as not remembering what happened in 3 years " Amanda finished

I took in what Amanda had said and I couldn't believe it 3 years but it feels like it was yesterday.

"What is going to happen to me "I asked?

"Am I going to get cancelled "I asked with concern?

" of course not Nikita we have faith that with medicine you will remember everything in time but if you don't it doesn't matter because noting important has happened to you in this past 3 years " Amanda finished

"What is going to change is that you're no longer an agent but a recruit "Amanda said

"what ""well since you just woke up after 6 months you're going to have to stay here for at least a month to train and see if you can go back out to the field technology has changed a lot in 3 years birkhoff will help you with that and the rest is just to make sure you're ready "Amanda finished

"I hope that is fine with you ""its fine "I said

"When will I begin my training again "I asked?

"Tomorrow the doctor said you'll be ready, Michael will be your handler again and it's going to be like nothing has changed "she finished

"I'll see you tomorrow Nikita rest "she finished and she left

"I have to go change codes, see you tomorrow Nikki and sleep well I don't want you passing out in my class "birkhoff said

"Hey birkhoff, "I said

"Ya "he said

"I'm still calling you nerd by the way I still haven't forgotten that "I told him with a smile

"Then I'm still calling you Nikki "he said and left

"Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow in the training room "Michael said

"Of course I'll be seeing you are you ready to get your ass kicked for the 50th time "I told him with a smirk

"I'm sorry who wins who "he said

"I guess we are going to have to figure it out tomorrow "I said

"Guess we are "he repeated

"Goodnight "he said

"Goodnight "I said back

And with that I closed my eyes.

Alex pov

Me and Jaden and all the other recruits were around the mat listening to Tom's instructions as usual when Michael wasn't there to teach us Tom was his substitute.

He was teaching us a choke hold when suddenly Michael and Nikita walked into the room to everyone's surprise Michael was actually laughing.

"And birkhoff was totally embarrassed" she finished

"Ya right "Michael finished

"I swear we can even ask the nerd "she said

"Ok good morning everyone "Michael said

"Good morning "everyone else said

"How are you "he asked they all nodded in ok

Nikita looked different she had cut her hair which was weird and she had a little bit of makeup on which she usually never does and she was smiling to Michael this was definitely not the Nikita I know Alex thought starring at Nikita plus she was dressed in recruit clothes.

"This is Nikita like you all know she will be training with you guys for a while, as you all know she is an agent so she will be more advanced in certain things than you guys but please make her feel welcome " he said

"Nikita don't kill them or sent them to medical "Michael told her

Everyone including me started laughing

"It's not a joke she is rough, believe me I know "Tom said

"How do you know "Nikita asked for the first time Nikita Talked?

"Oh um one day we were sparing and you literally put me down in 2 minutes while fighting another guy "Tom said

"Oh I'm so sorry "Nikita said

"Its fine "he said

"Oh I'm sorry what is your name "she asked

"Tom I'm an agent but I still try to learn as much from Michael as possible "he said looking at Michael

"Ya Michael is a great teacher "she said looking up at Michael they stared at each other for a minute I knew something was going on with them Nikita always talked about Michael with such feeling and the way they were looking at each other right know it proved that there was something between them.

"Hey Michael your needed in operations "an agent came out saying

"Ok tom please continue giving the class for me "Michael said while walking up the stairs

"Hey Michael your still up for a one on one later "Nikita said with a smirked I have never seen

"You're on "Michael said before walking into operations

"Ok Nikita you can sit were Alex is "Tom said

Directing her to me finally I had to get close to Nikita and see if I can help her remember and get out of this place faster.

"Hi I'm Alex "I said extending my hand

"Nikita "she said

"Hey anything you need just tell me someone to talk to or fight with I'm here "I said with a smile

"Oh ok thank you "she said smiling back

The next hour we had to individually fight with Tom one on one I lost of course but only because my shoe lace got caught but when it was Nikita's turn everyone stared in aww as she betted Tom in 1 minute had him square in his back and out of breath she was good better then all of us .

" your good in fighting " I said when we were in lunch

"Thank you but I have been doing this longer then you guys "she answered while drinking her water

"Well we have birkhoff in 5 minutes, do you want us to sit together" I asked

"Sure that would be great " she said

Nikitas Pov

Alex seemed like a good girl she was kind but also strong I saw it when she was fighting Tom and I also noticed that she and Tom feel something for each other he wasn't so hard on her when they were sparring as he was on the others.

When we entered birkhoff's class he was already there with the computer.

" ok little kids let's see if you can hack into a simple encrypted file this time unlike last time turn on your computers " he said just like old times birkhoff

I turned on my computer and saw the hacking thing in it instantly but it looked like a game not like I was used to doing it .

" What are we suppose to do nerd " I asked

" penetrate the system Nikki launch a virus I thought you this your second month here Nikki" he said

" obviously I know how to penetrate the system nerd I've done it a million of times in missions but I'm asking why it looks like a game for a 10 year old " I asked

" good question because unlike all my old students when you were here these kids don't understand how to do it even if it looks like a game " he finished looking at the others with disgust

" you think you can do it and show this idiots how it's done "

" of course nerd remember you didn't let me out of the computer lab for 3 hours till I got this right " I told him with a smirk

After an hour we finally got out of the computer lab thanks to god I passed every test birkhoff gave me . I went to train for a while longer until the guards said it was time to go to sleep I went to my room but I wasn't planning on sleeping.

Michaels Pov

After I left Nikita on the training room I had to attend to many reports of missions and talked to people about missions it had been a stressful day . I decided to burn some steam and went to one of the loneliest training areas. I liked it there because there weren't many cameras and nobody was ever there it was the one place in division where I was actually alone .

I changed into some sweets and a shirt and started hitting a punching bag I couldn't get Nikita out of my head. Since she came back and I saw her properly I wanted her, she is beautiful , talented, deadly, but most of all a master seducer she didn't even have to try the way she moved, talked ,her eyes, lips god if I thought she drove me crazy when she was a recruit. Now it was more I literally dream about her.

Suddenly I felt a presence in the room I turned around and speaking of the king of Rome there she was leaning over the wall her arms crossed ,hair was loose she was only wearing a sports bra and very fitted pants.

" hey Michael " she said sensually

" Nikita what are you doing here you're supposed to be in your room sleeping " I said I hope she would leave because how she was dressed and him he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself .

" well I'm suppose to be in my room like you said but you promised me a one on one match or did you forget " she said walking close to me with a smirk

" are you sure you want to end up in the floor " I told her I knew deep down I was playing her game but honestly right now he wanted her close one way or another.

" who said I'm the only one who is going to end up in the floor " and with that she gave me a jab on my stomach I wasn't expecting that but I acted fast and blocked her next move we started sparring like before nobody was winning but I was going to change that.

" what's wrong Michael are you tired " she asked out of breath

" no how about you " I asked

'' I can keep going for hours " and we kept going

In one of the turns she collided with me and we went to the floor her on top of me her legs straddling my hips and our faces only centimeters apart . suddenly she dipped her head into my ear and whispered

" I didn't tell Amanda everything that I remember " she told me

" what didn't you tell her " I asked

" I didn't tell her that in Russia after the mission you and me kissed " she said

" why didn't you tell her " I said she looked at me again" because I don't think you would have wanted to get in trouble and honestly I was hoping to get another one but way better and with that she lowered her head to my lips and I couldn't detain myself any longer I put my hand in her neck and shoved her lips forcefully against mine and kissed her with passion but also anger I was angry that she was always and still is a tease , that she has tempted me for so long and just angry that I could never have her because something always got in the way.

Suddenly I decided to take even more charge of the situation and I turned us around on the mat so I was on top of her and I started kissing down her neck biting but not so hard to leave a mark but for her to feel pleasure .

" you have no fucking idea how much I have always wanted you " I growled in her ear while biting it

" me to Michael " she answered out of breath.

I was so turned on she was moaning god I wanted to just rip her clothes of and take here right now show here what she was doing to me but suddenly I heard voices outside, Nikita must have heard them to because she stopped I stood u and grabbed her hand so she could stand up .

" there is someone outside " she whispered

" I know you have to leave " I said pushing her to the back door of the room

" wait promise me we are going to continue this " she said

" ok I promise but you have to go now "

"ok" but before she left she turned around grabbed my face and gave me a mind blowing kiss

" I will keep you to that promise " and she left running

God with that kiss I was sure to keep that promise

Suddenly the door opened and one of the guards came in I could kill him right now .

" oh Michael I'm sorry I thought somebody else was here " he said

" don't worry just go " I sad with anger

God I'm going to need a cold shower if I want to sleep at all tonight I told myself before leaving to my apartment .

Ok this is the end of the second chapter please review tell me what you think and I'll try to update as soon as possible love you all bye .


End file.
